


Burning

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Choking, Cigarettes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: Nightmares can be torture, but at least there's someone there when you wake up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from Intrusive Thought City and not enough sleep so hence the more graphic violence than usual  
> One day I'll write smth that isn't Pearlmethyst  
> Today is not that day

Amethyst knew this was a dream. It had to be. There was no way this could actually be happening.

 

Despite her acknowledgment of its origins, the scene continued.

 

Pearl's room was hazy with smoke. The gray cloud clung to the ceiling, drifting in the push of the air conditioner. Amethyst had her back to the door, looking in. An invisible wall kept her from changing the events unfolding in front of her alongside muffling the voices coming through.

 

On the other side of the wall was the nightmare. Jasper had Pearl pinned to the ground, her hands around Pearl's slim neck. If that by itself wasn't bad enough, the implications left Amethyst feeling disgusted and desperately afraid.

 

Pearl's shirt and bra were gone, revealing polka dots of cigarette burns among the other scars on her torso. Her pants had been unbuttoned, but still clung to her hips with sweat. Pearl had stopped struggling to preserve air, hands no longer grasping at Jasper's and feet sitting still on the floor. Tears ran down her face, and her chest rise and fell with shallow breaths. She looked towards the wall trapping Amethyst, reaching out weakly with one hand.

 

Amethyst pounced on the wall, trying to call out. Jasper let go of Pearl's neck, but didn't let her up; she pinned Pearl's arms down with one hand as Pearl took deep breaths, trying to force air back into her lungs. Jasper used her other hand to take out the lit cigarette out of her mouth, blowing more smoke into the cloud above them. She smiled at Pearl, a sick smile that made Pearl choke out a sob and turn away. The cigarette was pushed onto her stomach, leaving another burn just below one of her breasts.

 

Pearl's back arched as she screamed. Amethyst could only hear faint echoes from behind the wall, but she didn't need to hear the whole sound to know. She'd heard Pearl get burned before. The sound's echoes blasted in her mind, pulling tears from her eyes. She pounced on the wall again, crying out for Pearl. Pearl looked weakly towards her, tears flowing. She tried to mouth something... Amethyst barely caught "love" before Jasper jerked her face away to face the ceiling. Jasper disgarded the cigarette, looking straight into Amethyst's eyes. She flipped Amethyst off, the sick grin still on her face.

 

Using her arms, Jasper yanked up Pearl to her face, kissing her roughly. Pearl struggled to get away, but Jasper pulled her by the hair and arms to stay close. She let Pearl shift away slightly, but --

 

Amethyst woke in a cold sweat as Jasper pushed Pearl down onto her stomach, her head dangerously close to Jasper's unbuttoned jeans.

 

For a moment, she couldn't think straight, falling out of bed in her attempt to scramble to the door of her bedroom. She yanked it open, weakly crying for Pearl as she stumbled into the hall. She fell on her knees, nausea taking over. Tears had been steaming down her face at some point; her face felt sticky.

 

Pearl's door opened, its owner appearing a moment later. Pearl's face was a cloud of sleepy concern as she looked for Amethyst. She practically tripped down to the floor to take Amethyst into her arms. Amethyst held her tight, pressing her damp face into the crook of Pearl's neck.

 

"It's okay, it's okay," Pearl whispered, running her fingers through Amethyst's hair. "You're okay."

 

Amethyst hiccuped, burying her face deeper into Pearl as if to check she was real. "A-Are you okay?" she asked, pulling away to look at Pearl's face.

 

"I'm fine," Pearl assured her. "Was it... did you have a nightmare?"

 

Amethyst nodded.

 

Pearl took her hands, squeezing them. "Do you need to talk about it?"

 

A moment of thought. Amethyst took a deep breath. "In the morning."

 

"Alright," Pearl hummed. "You should get to sleep, Amethyst. You have a shift tomorrow, don't you?"

 

"Will you come sleep in my room?" Amethyst whispered. "I-I'm scared I'll lose you."

 

Pearl nodded. "Of course, Amethyst. Let's get to bed."

 

Pearl helped Amethyst to her feet, keeping hold of her hand. They went into Amethyst's room; Amethyst pulled Pearl close to her when they laid down to sleep. Pearl held Amethyst just as tightly, assuring her she was safe.

 

The dream didn't come back that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as clarification -- I dont think my human AU Jasper would actually do the things described. Amethyst is mostly projecting her fears onto her, since Jasper can be a scary person when she's angry, alongside them having a rough relationship growing up.


End file.
